


Подтверждение

by KisVani



Series: Скованные и связанные [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Mutually Non-Consensual Power Dynamics, Non-Sexual Slavery, Platonic Power Dynamics, Platonic Relationships, Power Dynamics, Supernatural Elements, Team as Family, Texting, Translation, Urban Fantasy, by ghostwriterofthemachine, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: На глубоком инстинктивном уровне, уровне Крови, Тим знал, что поддаваться желаниям, порожденным Связыванием, — ужасная идея.Должно найтись решение получше.Или: ситуация становится лучше, прежде чем стать очевидно, до ужаса хуже.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: Скованные и связанные [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513169
Kudos: 8





	Подтверждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acknowledged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026184) by [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine). 



— Джейсон, — сказал Дик, глядя на дверь, за которой скрылись его младшие братья. — Джейсон, я так не могу. Я просто… Что нам делать?

— Блядь, Дик, мне-то откуда знать? — огрызнулся Джейсон, но без обычной ярости. — Это я… я виноват, да?

— Нет, — ответил Дик, его голос дрогнул. — даже не начинай, Джейсон Тодд. Ты не виноват… Просто всё это…

— Просто пиздец?

— Да, кошмар. Понятия не имею, что делать. Мы же должны их защищать. Джейсон, как мы будем всё исправлять?

— Понятия не имею, я же не волшебник.

С этими словами Джейсон ушел подальше, чтобы не сделать ничего тупого. Типа попыток обнять и не отпускать Дика в надежде, что тот перестанет выглядеть так, будто сейчас рассыплется на куски.

***

Чернильно-черным утро, наступившим несколько часов спустя, Тим и Дэмиен вернулись в бэтпещеру. Они держались друг к другу ближе, чем Дик когда-либо видел. Тим шел впереди на полшага.

Джейсон поднял голову. Дик поднялся, глубоко вдохнул, собираясь что-то сказать, но Тим опередил его:

— Нам будет сложно. Мы будем ошибаться, нам придется научиться прощать друг друга. Я понимаю, нам такое непривычно, — его фырканье было отдаленно похоже на смех: — но это станет новым правилом. Мы справимся?

Дик сглотнул и сделал два шага в сторону Тима и Дэмиена.

— Да, да, думаю, мы справимся. Джей?

Джейсон сжал губы в тонкую линию и кивнул.

Тим облегченно выдохнул. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. 

Дэмиен за его спиной слегка вздрогнул.

— Можно… — начал Дик, сделав ещё один шаг к ним. — Слушайте, мне просто необходимо обнять вас обоих. Вы не против?

Спустя долгую, тяжелую секунду Дэмиен выдал звук, соответствующий его возрасту, и побежал через все помещение — прямо в объятия Дика. Тим отстал всего на полшага. Дик изо всех сил прижал их к себе, закрыл глаза и выдохнул.

Джейсон полез в тайник Брюса за узким блокнотом, снял колпачок с ручки и принялся что-то писать.

***

Следующим утром Джейсон вошёл на кухню, где в неловкой тишине сидели Тим, Дик и Дэмиен.

— Итак, — сказал Джейсон, в его руках был исписанный блокнот, который он бросил перед Дэмиеном.

Среди них именно Джейсон лучше всех умел скрывать усталость, но тренированный глаз мог углядеть напряжение в уголках глаз и тревожную дрожь в обычно уверенных руках. Над чем бы он ни работал — оно заняло у него немало времени. Или же Джейсон вовсе не ложился спать.

Дэмиен медленно пододвинул блокнот.

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Идея, — ответил Джейсон, садясь между Диком и Тимом. — Временное решение, если я окажусь прав. Прочитай вслух, мелкий.

Дэмиен сначала скользнул взглядом по неразборчивому почерку Джейсона, глаза расширились.

— О... — сказал Дэмиен.

— Поделишься со всеми? — спросил Дик, он был расстроен, так что веселость в его тоне исчезла, не появившись.

Дэмиен облизнул губы и прочел:

— Дрейк, когда я отдаю приказ, то перед его исполнением ты должен вербально запросить у меня подтверждение и дождаться его.

— Жду подтверждения, — проговорил Тим, слова сформировались, миновав сознание, как и обращение “хозяин” в самый первый кошмарный день.

Понимание озарило его лицо.

— Джейсон, — выдохнул он. — Джейсон, это гениально!

Джейсон неловко помялся.

— Да ничего такого.

— Нет, — сказал Дик с неподдельной улыбкой. — Нет, Крылышко, ты невероятный, и это…

— Спасибо, Тодд, — произнес Дэмиен.

Остальные замолчали и синхронно посмотрели на него с до смешного одинаковыми шокированными лицами.

Наконец Тим сказал:

— Да, Джейсон, спасибо.

Джейсон прочистил горло.

— Да пожалуйста. А теперь дайте мне кофе, пока Заменыш не впитал его весь через кожу.

***

Конечно, проблема была. Проблема была в том, что Дэмиен разговаривал приказами. По сути — это был его стиль общения.

С одной стороны причина крылась в его раннем детстве: принц-ассасин не просит — он просто требует и получает желаемое.

С другой стороны — так демонстрировалась его характерная личная практичность и утилитарность. Нелюбовь к витиеватости. Если ему нужно что-то — он просто заявлял об этом. Если нечто необходимо было сделать — он требовал сделать это таким образом, который считал наилучшим.

Дэмиен отдавал приказы так же легко, как дышал. В этом была суть его общения.

Когда стал очевидным принцип Связывания, что ж… Дэмиен перестал разговаривать. Перестал общаться. Ничего другого он не мог. Выбор был между “заставить собственный голос умолкнуть” и “превратиться в своего деда”.  
Так что все было упрятано внутрь, начало получаться, пока не…

_— Отъебись и сдохни, Тимми._

_— Да, Дрейк, очень тебя прошу._

...взорвалось.

Но теперь, по предложенной Джейсоном схеме...

— Передай мне джем.

— Жду подтверждения.

— Тс… Извиняюсь. Неважно. Грейсон, передай мне джем.

Голос вернулся к Дэмиену.

— Прекрати эту нелепую болтовню!

— Жду подтверждения.

— Не выполняй. Можешь говорить, как обычно.

— Эй, спасибо, Дэмиен.

И это значило больше, чем любой из них предполагал.

***

Сообщение от Джона Константина:

“Они согласятся отрезать руки?”

Ответ от Джейсона Тодда:

“Нет”.

Ответ от Джона Константина:

“Ладно. Тогда мне нужно еще подумать”.

Джейсон швырнул телефон через всю комнату.

***

На какое-то время и правда стало лучше, Дэмиен снова разговаривал, но в мозгу каждого шел обратный отсчет до возвращения Брюса с миссии Лиги. Никто не был готов к скандалу с ним.

Опять же: никто из них никогда не был готов к скандалу любого рода с отцом, так что это могло считаться более нормальным, чем им казалось.

Но повседневность — она стала лучше. Они все естественнее ладили друг с другом. И, когда было нужно, снова патрулировали группами.

Например, когда стычка с Киллер Кроком сначала потребовала всеобщего внимания, а потом превратилась в старую добрую потасовку на краю Робинсон-парка.

Найтвинг прыгнул над головой Крока, оттолкнувшись от скамейки, словно от трамплина, и расхохотался. Крок обернулся за ним, открывая спину Колпаку и Красному Робину, но мотнул хвостом и отбросил им Красного Робина, выбив воздух из его легких. Робин подбежал помочь ему, пока Найтвинг и Колпак задерживали и связывали Крока.

— Ты как, Красный? — спросил Колпак через плечо, стягивая путы на Кроке, все слышали приближающиеся полицейские сирены.

— Все в порядке, — отозвался Красный Робин, едва слышно сбившись, он скривился и тихо добавил, чтобы услышал только Дэмиен: — Робин, отпусти.

— О чем ты?.. — начал тот и осекся.

Он до сих пор держал запястье Красного Робина и сжимал хватку. Достаточно сильно, чтобы остались синяки. Достаточно сильно, чтобы кость затрещала. 

Нечто внутри его разума радовалось, понукало его сжимать все сильнее, потом вывернуть и дернуть…

Робин отдернул руку. Красный Робин прижал ее и в молчании наблюдал, как Робин торопливо направился в другую сторону — помогать Найтвингу.

Если синяки и останутся, то все сочтут, что виной тому неудачное падение из-за удара Крока.

Нечто внутри него зубоскалило, говорило, что он получил по заслугам и должен страдать намного сильнее, уж если навлек на себя наказание — что ж, хорошо. Никто не должен об этом узнать.

***

Тим не мог уснуть, что не было чем-то необычным, но, к сожалению, случалось все чаще. Честно говоря, его режим дня никогда не был нормальным, но, несмотря на мнение семьи, он выделял четыре-пять часов на сон, если не занимался делом.

Но в последние дни он считал удачей поспать хотя бы два-три. Стоило ему только лечь, как руны на его запястьях принимались жечь, словно проникая глубже, а коварные мысли устремлялись в самые глубины души.

Он проводил длинные ночи в гостиной, сидя по-турецки с ноутбуком на коленях. Тим изучал записи по старым делам, приводил в порядок базы и планы, искал все, что можно, по связанным существам, последствиям уз и способам их разрушить. Каждый раз, когда способом оказывалась смерть — Тим вздрагивал.

Он почувствовал чужое присутствие в гостиной, но несколько минут провел молча, давая второму возможность сделать первый шаг, если он захочет.

— Что такое? — наконец не выдержал Тим, не поднимая взгляда от экрана.

Дэмиен стоял в дверях, прижавшись головой к косяку. Он дернул плечом в ответ.

Улыбка тронула губы Тима, когда он взглянул на Дэмиена.

— Ты можешь войти, сам знаешь. Этот дом и твой тоже, больше, чем мой в последнее время. Ты не уставал мне об этом напоминать.

Дэмиен прошлепал босыми ногами в комнату, пижамные штаны были для него велики. Он устроился на другом конце дивана, упираясь подбородком в колени.

Тим снова уткнулся в ноутбук. Продолжил печатать. Он ждал.

— Становится хуже, — сказал Дэмиен.

— Например, как сегодня?

— Да. Связь говорит, что я должен… “Навредить” — неподходящее слово. Я захотел… — Дэмиен пошевелился, ему было явно дискомфортно.

— Доминировать.

Дэмиена передернуло от этого слова, от значений и смыслов, которым, в силу возраста, не готов был противостоять; от жестокости, проявлений которой не желал видеть в себе. Но он все равно кивнул.

— Да. Я не собирался, но...

— Я знаю, — Тим захлопнул ноутбук и отложил его, потер глаза. — Я… почувствовал то же самое. Обратную сторону, но идея была той же. Это не ты. Это все заклинание.

Их опять окутала тишина.

— Руны болят? — мягко спросил Дэмиен.

— Да, — ответил Тим, он не видел смысла отрицать. — Они жгутся. И не особо довольны моим ослушанием. Это словно…

— Голос, — закончил за него Дэмиен.

— Да, — вздохнул Тим. — Голос. Связывание довольно конкретное, и мы не выполняем его условий. Твои руны болят?

— Скорее зудят, я полагаю. Это неприятно. Голос намного… проблематичнее. Словно… как это называется, когда у тебя внезапно появляются видения жестокости, которую бы ты никогда не совершил, но изгнать эти образы из головы не способен?

— Навязчивые мысли, — предположил Тим.

— Вроде того. Только хуже. Непрерывные, все о тебе, о вещах, которые я бы никогда… Ни за что...

Тим перебил его:

— Когда ты спал в последний раз?

Молчание Дэмиена было самым очевидным ответом.

Тим тяжело вздохнул. В голове стучало, запястья болели по нескольким причинам, а все тело пострадало от удара хвоста человека-крокодила, и он просто… Ужасно устал. 

— Ладно, — пробормотал Тим. — Дай мне подумать. Всего минуту.

На глубоком инстинктивном уровне, уровне Крови, Тим знал, что поддаваться желаниям, порожденным Связыванием, — ужасная идея.  
Должно найтись решение получше.

Ладно. Ладно.

Символизм в таких вещах очень важен. Голос говорил ему встать на колени, говорил пресмыкаться. Но, возможно, если они...

— Я кое-что попробую, — сказал Тим. — Скажи, если это тебя напряжет или сделает хуже.  
Он опустился боком на диван и лег так, чтобы голова оказалась на коленях Дэмиена.

Забота противоположна грубому доминированию.

Ни один из них не пошевелился и не сказал ни слова. Потом Дэмиен медленно опустил руки на голову Тима и запустил пальцы в волосы.

Жжение рун на запястьях заметно ослабло. Дэмиен явно не собирался прекращать.

В конце концов Тим задремал.

Утром Дик обнаружил их уснувшими в такой позе, он одновременно и обрадовался, и ужаснулся, что было для него кошмарно и необычно.

***

Сообщение от Джона Константина:

“Что известно о фэйрийской крови среднего Робина?”

Ответ от Джейсона Тодда:

“Немного. Она очень разбавлена. Вероятно, Зимний Двор. Не со стороны отца, а со стороны матери”.

Ответ от Джона Константина:

“Ясно”.

Сообщение от Джейсона Тодда:

“Есть новости?”

Ответ от Джона Константина:

“Аль Гул — ублюдок”.

Сообщение от Джейсона Тодда:

“Ты даже не представляешь”.

***

Они пытались приспособиться с помощью мелочей. Безобидных вещей. Того, что могло показаться нормальным, если не знать, почему они так поступали.

Тим приносил Дэмиену сок за ужином и протягивал воду во время патруля. Дэмиен бросал Тиму резинку для волос, если те лезли в лицо, и кидал свитшот, когда Тим засиживался допоздна.

Навечно этого бы не хватило, Тим уже знал наверняка. Необычное успокаивающее тепло, возникающее всякий раз, становилось все менее и менее нежеланным.

— Это нас изменяет, — сказал он, когда они с Диком были наедине. — Изменяет быстро. Я понятия не имею, во что мы превратимся. И даже не хочу знать.

— И не придется, — тихо и яростно ответил Дик. — Мы не позволим.

Дику стоило бы знать. Ведь сглаз — это чистейшая ведовская магия, верно?

***

Возможно, они разленились. Возможно, были ошеломлены. Возможно, оступились лишь в одном, но все пошло по наклонной из-за Готэмской удачи.

Суть в том, что в Готэме оказались ниндзя. Робин и Красный Робин противостояли им лишь вдвоем, потому что в ту же ночь Фриз решил напомнить о себе, а без Би им не хватало рук. Все и закончилось плохо.

Трое ниндзя вцепились в руки и ноги Робина, Красный Робин колебался, думая — кинуться на выручку или отступить, потому что они оба знали, что это означает и кто прислaл ниндзя, Робин открыл рот и закричал:

— Красный, беги!

Но Красный Робин замер на месте.

— Жду подтверждения, — сказал он. Не способный пошевелиться, пока Дэмиен не...

У них был миг, чтобы переглянуться с ужасом, прежде чем во рту Дэмиена оказался кляп, а в шею вонзилась игла. После же двое нападавших направились к Тиму, который не мог послушаться приказа, пока не получит подтверждение от Дэмиена.

Ему хватило времени включить маячок, а после была лишь тьма.

***

— Они оставили гребаный маячок на крыше, чтобы мы его нашли, — прорычал Джейсон. — Оставили визитную карточку, прекрасно зная, что мы нихера не можем с этим сделать!

Джейсон пнул стул на колесиках, стоящий у стола в пещере. Стул перевернулся, подлокотник сломался.

— Дик, — Джейсон обернулся к нему, голос дрогнул. — Дик, что нам, блядь, делать-то?

Человек, который посмотрел на него в ответ, был пугающе собран, наполнен ледяной яростью и хладнокровен, истинный Темный Наследник Готэма, Найтвинг в боевой готовности. Он скрывал Дика глубоко внутри.

— Все просто, — сказал Найтвинг. — Мы вернем их. Мы отправимся в...

В тот же миг одновременно произошли две вещи.

С одной стороны бэтпещеры открылось ярко-золотое кольцо телепорта, так же быстро угасшее. Из него выступил чертов Джон Константин, его брови и волосы были опалены, он сам был до предела раздражен, но при этом слегка торжествовал.

— Вы меня расцелуете, — громко заявил Константин. — Потому что я придумал решение всем вашим… Постойте, а где?..

Он не успел закончить фразу, потому что с другой стороны бэтпещеры открылась дверь, и в нее вошел Брюс Уэйн, Бэтмен собственной персоной, плащ и маска в наличии.

Все замерли. Дик и Джейсон переглядывались и переводили взгляд с одного новоприбывшего на другого. Рот Константина так и остался открытым. Брюс становился все мрачнее и мрачнее.

— Кто-то объяснит мне, что тут творится? — спросил Бэтмен.

Джейсон сел на пол, накрыл голову руками и расхохотался.

***

Темнота и сухой воздух. Помещение, освещаемое факелами. Большая узловатая рука на узком плече.

Дэмиен попытался сглотнуть, но подавился. Дыхание перехватило. Тим сжал кулаки, а затем разжал их.

— Тимоти, — тихо проговорил Дэмиен. — На колени. 

Тим повиновался. Он опустился на пол с изящной грацией, голова осталась поднята, горло обнажилось. Он не отводил взгляда от Дэмиена.

Рука на плече Дэмиена сжалась.

— Скажи, что ты никчемен, — голос Дэмиена стал еще тише. 

— Я никчемен, — легко ответил Тим, совершенно без эмоций.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. “Прости-прости-прости”, — говорил один взгляд. “Тише, я понимаю, все нормально”, — отвечал второй.

Рука на плече Дэмиена снова сжалась. Он подавился всхлипом.

Тим едва заметно кивнул, и Дэмиен решительно проговорил:

— Докажи.

И Тим пошевелился, легко и плавно, согнулся пополам.

Он коснулся губами носка ботинка Дэмиена, поцелуй, проклятый, как и тот, с которого все начиналось.

— Да, — усмехнулся Ра’с. — Полагаю, с этим уже можно работать.


End file.
